


Easy

by PeachSweet



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Also artist!kenma, Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, JUST, Kenma is ticklish, M/M, Terushima is completely in love, pure fluff, rarepair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachSweet/pseuds/PeachSweet
Summary: Yuuji considers days like this, particularly mornings like this, perfect.





	

        Terushima Yuuji considers himself lucky, especially on days like this where his boyfriend is still asleep and curled up into a ball at his side. He knows Kenma won't stay asleep for long, will be able to tell someone's staring at him even in his sleep and will wake up, though Yuuji continues to stare anyways.

  
        It's a weekend, neither of them have any classes which means that they can probably just laze around until later. Unless Hinata or Kuroo invite Kenma out, or one of friends convinces him to go somewhere, they'll have the whole day to themselves.

  
        Yuuji considers days like this, particularly mornings like this, perfect.

  
        Even now, as Kenma shifts around with his sleep fading away at the edges and the the sun starts to rise a bit more until Yuuji has to squint a bit, Yuuji finds the morning perfect.

  
        "What time is it?" Is the first thing Kenma asks, voice rough from sleep and yawn breaking up the sentence into two parts. Yuuji smiles at this, ignores the look Kenma gives him out of the corner of his eye and turns to grab his phone.

  
        "About 10," He says, the stupid smile still planted on his face even as Kenma wiggles his way out of the pile of blankets that he had ended up in and gets up. 

  
        "I'm hungry," Is what he says next, as he hesitantly pads over to the dresser to grab one of Terushima's sweaters and pull it on. Terushima knows what the words imply, makes sure to always keep the silent request in mind whenever Kenma says 'i'm hungry' on days like this.

  
        "Alright alright, I'm getting up," Yuuji says, slowly prying himself away from the bed as Kenma watches with his nose scrunched up.

  
        "Could you go any slower?" Kenma asks, and Yuuji's grin widens as he does just that.

  
        "Not all of us are as young as you, Kenma," He says in a cheery tone, ignoring the annoyed look his smaller boyfriend gives him.

  
        "You're five months older than me," He mutters, walking over to the door while Terushima gets dressed, "And hurry up, please."

  
        Yuuji laughs, though he knows that Kenma probably is really hungry and also knows Kenma can't cook for shit, so he listens and he hurries up. It's only two minutes later that he's out in the kitchen, listening to the game Kenma's playing out in the living room as he cooks breakfast for the both of them.

  
        Once he's done, about fifteen minutes later, he walks into the living room and joins Kenma on the couch - smiling as the other pauses his game to start eating.

  
        Yuuji can hear the small mumble of 'thank you for the food' before he eats, hurrying through his food even after Yuuji tells him to slow down a bit. Barely even two minutes later, Kenma's done with breakfast and playing his game again while Yuuji is still eating.

  
        This is familiar to both of them, seeing as this is the normal weekend routine for them. Yuuji still savors the moment each time though, because he knows one day he'll think back on these mornings and smile happily. 

* * *

  
        Later, in the afternoon, Kenma's done with the game he was playing during the morning and instead sketching something while Yuuji watches. Kenma's sketches are always messy, and barely just a rough draft of the final project, though Terushima likes every single sketch just as much as he likes every single finished piece.

  
        There are a few of Kenma's paintings on the walls around their shared apartment, though most of what Kenma paints is for other people. Every break in between his classes, Kenma always can be found either sketching somewhere or painting in their apartment. On weekends like this, he spends a lot of the afternoon working while Yuuji watches with a content smile.

  
        Today, Terushima asks Kenma about what he's working on, becomes even more curious than usual. Kenma answers, as always, and doesn't ever complain about the small distraction Terushima's causing. Terushima knows that secretly, Kenma enjoys things like this, small questions that he doesn't have to answer if he doesn't want to but aren't out of his comfort zone. It's just like how he mostly enjoys Terushima's talkative nature, because Terushima never expects for him to talk - just to listen. 

  
        When Kenma's done with the sketch, he quietly sets down his sketchbook and looks out at the sky. It's getting dark already, and the corner of Kenma's lips pull down with the idea of the day ending. Yuuji takes notice of this, and smiles bright enough for the both of them before bouncing a bit in his spot on the couch - jostling Kenma in the process. 

  
        Terushima ignores the annoyed glance Kenma sends his way, and keeps smiling until Kenma just sighs and lets himself smile a bit as well. "Let's watch a movie," He suggests, and watches with barely held excitement as Kenma rolls his eyes but nods nevertheless.

  
        Terushima wastes no time in picking out a movie as Kenma moves closer to him, scrunching up his nose at Terushima's pick of a horror movie. Kenma doesn't really mind though, so long as he doesn't have to watch any parts with gore. 

  
        For the first quarter of the movie they sit together, all tangled up, but during the second quarter Terushima pulls Kenma down so they're both laying down. Kenma huffs quietly and squirms around until he's comfortable, laying his head on Terushima's shoulder.

  
        Terushima loses focus on the movie then, instead finds his focus on Kenma as a smile spreads across his face and he pokes Kenma in the sides. Kenma squirms more, nose scrunched up and everything, until finally quiet laughter is escaping him a Terushima starts actually tickling him. 

  
        Terushima doesn't let up until Kenma's out of breathe, barely can squirm around anymore and has completely collapsed on top of Yuuji. Yuuji's still grinning from ear to ear, even as something scary happens in the movie and Kenma mutters about killing him later for this into the crook of his neck. 

  
        Terushima loves the simple weekend days like this.


End file.
